Behind the Germans History : The Conspirasy
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: Ketika loyalitas pada bosmu dan pada negaramu ada dalam daftar pilihan dalam hati,manakah yang akan kalian pilih? Loyalitas pada bos atau negara? untuk IHAFest dengan tema Konspirasi dan sub-tema Loyalitas


Ketika loyalitas pada bosmu dan pada negaramu ada dalam daftar pilihan dalam hati,manakah yang akan kalian pilih? Loyalitas pada bos atau negara?

* * *

Author : eaaaa ini submit pertama saya di IHAFest,mohon dukungannya! #bow karena saya baru maaf kalo jelek dan karena saya si jiwa action(?) dan spy (kadang – kadang romance kalau lagi ngadat) jadilah ikut IHAFest kali ini. Kenapa? Karena temanya sangat kental akan action yaitu Konspirasi dengan tema sub-nya adalah Loyalitas... MAKA SAYA IKUT BULAN INI! ! ! #teriakteriak

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia selamanya punya Himaruya Hidekaz,kalau yang bikin orang lain pasti nggak seseru ini

**Warning** : Gaje,(mungkin)OOC,abal,aneh,typo(s),kata – kata bhs. Jerman bertebaran,bloody (mungkin),sejarah tidak akurat dll…

* * *

**Note : berdasarkan sejarah pahlawan Jerman bernama Kolonel Claus von Stauffemberg pada WW2 untuk membunuh Hitler dengan nama operasi Valkyrie. Cerita ini menurut pandangan Germany.**

* * *

Darah,darah dimana – mana. Kalian memang benar,kali ini memang aku sedang dalam Perang Dunia kedua. Disaat dimana semua kepercayaan musnah dan digantikan oleh sederet kata, yaitu membunuh dan dibunuh. Aku,personifikasi Jerman yang dibenci,tidak dipercaya dan dipandang kotor di dunia saat Perang Dunia,punya satu sejarah yang mungkin tidak pernah diketahui warga negara lain dan hanya kami yang tahu. Operasi rahasia membunuh bosku sendiri,Operasi _Valkyrie _atau dalam bahasaku _Operation Walküre._

Sebenarnya operasi ini dibuat untuk menghadapi keadaan darurat jika kami dibom secara besar – besaran oleh sekutu atau bisa dibilang rencana cadangan dengan tentara khusus dan itu bukan _Gestapo_ atau SS. Aku,personifikasi negara Jerman hanya bisa menjadi saksi betapa luar biasanya _Herr _Claus von Stauffemberg itu.

13 Maret 1943

"_Herr Deutschland(1)_..._ herr _Fredrich Olbricht punya rencana khusus disebut Valkyrie untuk keadaan terdesak jika kita dibombardir sekutu"kata bosku

"_Ja,Fuhrer(2)_"jawabku sekadarnya.

Sebenarnya aku sudah muak,benar – benar muak. Aku muak saat mendengar ocehan omong kosong bosku. Aku ingin bebas,aku ingin sedamai saat sebelum Perang Dunia pertama. Aku sudah bosan melihat banyak darah yang berserakan disana – sini.

**Setahun setelah personifikasi Jerman diberitahu tentang operasi ****_Valkyrie_**

Seseorang yang sangat loyal namun membenci pemerintahanku zaman ini,von Stauffemberg justru mengganti rencana yang dibuat oleh Fredriech itu. Aku terkejut saat mendengarnya dan lebih terkejut lagi saat tahu penanggung jawabnya adalah kolonel kesayangan bosku itu.

Akupun bertemu dengannya pada tanggal 15 Juli 1944. Seperti biasa,dengan mata kiri yang buta dan kehilangan dua jari tangan kirinya. Saat aku bertemu,ia hanya tersenyum padaku.

"_Guten tag, Herr Deutschland(3)_"sapanya

"_Guten tag"_balasku

"Ada alasan mengapa anda mengunjungi saya?"

"hanya ingin tahu tentang... umm,_ Operation Walküre(4)._ Yang kutahu anda sebagai menanggung jawabnya?"

Ia hanya mengangguk

"_Ja_, _herr _Ludwig(5)"senyumnya bertambah berkembang.

Aku hanya menelan ludah dan tentu saja von Stauffemberg menyadarinya. Ia menaruh tangan kanannya di pundak kiriku.

"Sekarang atau tidak pernah,tidak peduli apapun yang harus dikorbankan "katanya

"_Viel gluck(6)_"kataku pelan

Aku pergi meninggalkannya dengan sejuta harapan.

20 Juli 1944 jam 08:00 waktu setempat.

Von Stauffemberg memasuki meja konferensi dan menaruh sebuah tas kecil di bawah meja dekat tempat duduk sang Fuhrer beberapa jam sebelum konferensi dimulai. Ketika salah satu pejabat sedang menggeser tempat duduk sang Fuhrer,tidak sengaja menyentuh tas itu. Tentu aku menyadarinya dan panik dalam hati. Saat pejabat itu menyadari bahwa tas itu sebenarnya berisi bom, si pejabat itu menendangnya dan empat detik kemudian meledak.

Ruangan itu hancur,beberapa ada yang jadi korban. Bahkan,akupun menjadi korban dan terluka di bagian lengan. Namun,masalahnya baru terjadi. Sayangnya bosku yang gila itu tidak meninggal dan itu artinya Operasi Valkyrie gagal.

Setelah bosku,aku dan beberapa orang dilarikan ke rumah sakit,akhirnya langsung dilaksanakan sebuah penyelidikan. Jika saja von Stauffemberg tidak berkata dalam radio bahwa bosku telah mati,pasti dia tidak disiksa. Namun,nasib berkata lain,ia tertangkap dan disiksa dengan kejam dan ditembak mati. Parahnya aku diharuskan mendatangi tempat penyiksaan tersebut dengan bosku.

"_Sekarang atau tidak pernah,tidak peduli apapun yang harus dikorbankan_"kata – kata itu selalu terngiang di kepalaku saat eksekusi itu.

Jerman tahun 2012 sekarang

Aku sedang di depan Bendlerblock dimana von Stauffemberg ditembak mati. Seseorang menepukku dan ternyata itu kakakku sendiri. Dengan senyuman khasnya,iapun memanggil namaku.

"_West_! Kenapa? Kau ingat kolonel Claus von Stauffemberg itu?"tanya kakakku

"_Ja,bruder(7)_. Aku tidak menyangka masih ada juga orang yang masih memiliki loyalitas padaku saat itu"kataku

"sudahlah... jangan terlalu dipikirkan,yang penting ia selalu dikenang. Dan yang terpenting kedua ialah bosmu tadi mengobrol denganku dan meminta tentang pekerjaan yang belum selesai, terutama permasalahan ekonomi Eropa"

"_MEIN GOTT!_(8) Aku lupa! _Danke,bruder!_(9)Aku akan ke _Reichstag(10)_ dulu dan memberikan pekerjaanku ini!"

Akupun berlari meninggalkan kakakku yang justru terkekeh dengan responku tadi.

Memang mengejutkan,bukan? Beliau memang mengabaikan loyalitas pada bosku namun memperjuangkan kemerdekaanku. Apa? aku dijajah oleh siapa? justru aku yang menjajah? SALAH! aku dijajah oleh yang tidak terlihat atau bisa disebit ideologi. Ideologi partai Nazi,beliau memiliki loyalitas bukan kepada sang Fuhrer,justru kepadaku yang kali itu sangat lemah. Beliau memiliki loyalitas kepadaku,vaterland. Atau bisa disebut diriku yang lebih menghargai HAM dan persamaan derajat. Walaupun beliau gagal,karena dialah aku mulai bebas dari jajahan partai Nazi.

Walaupun pada akhirnya aku menderita yang lebih sakit,yaitu harus terpisah dengan kakakku sendiri.

* * *

Terjemahan :  
(1)Herr Deutschland : tuan Germany(Jerman)  
(2)Ja Fuhrer : Ya,pemimpin(?)  
(3)Guten tag,herr Deutschland : selamat datang/halo (sapaan) tuan Jerman  
(4)_ Operation Walküre _: Operasi rahasia membunuh Hitler dan dijadikan cerita ini!  
(5)Ja,herr Ludwig : ya,tuan Ludwig  
(6)Viel gluck : semoga berhasil/beruntung  
(7)Ja bruder: ya,kakak(laki – laki)  
(8)Mein gott : ya tuhan  
(9)Danke,bruder : terimakasih, kakak (bukan formal)  
(10)Reichstag : gedung pemerintah Jerman

* * *

Author : apa ini? Kok jelek begini? Moga – moga masuk temanya! (saya takut nggak masuk) moga – moga masuk! beberapa jam nyari sejarah yang unik(?) Dan saya kaget beneran! Ternyata dibalik sejarah Jerman saat Perang Dunia itu ada sejarah yang berbeda sekali! Saya terharu!

Ludwig : hmm... beliau memang gagal namun ini membuat syok juga

Author ; sudah pasti,Luddy! Dan tolong RnR-nya? Bitte?


End file.
